When the Darkness Becomes Home
by Singing for love
Summary: Hercules has been reunited with his family on Mount Olympus. Meg has come to terms with losing another man, this time to immortality. What happens when the one thing she needs, is what she is trying to get away from. Hades/Megara romance. SEXUAL SCENES. VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers,  
I don't own Hercules, nor do I own any of these characters. Happy reading. P.S. Death and sexual scenes in this drabble.  
"Meg stood next to him at the pearly gates. The heavens opened wide to the frail mortal. She was having a hard time processing the gods and goddesses that stood just a few steps up. She had spent a long time in the dark and looming place that was Hades. She knew that the bronzed god beside her, loved her, but she felt out of place at the scene. Like she was crashing a party. She watched him climb the stairs to Olympus. He embraced his father. Zeus. The Almighty. The ruler of the gods. She turned and started to walk to the portal back to earth. Rippling into the woods just below mount Olympus she started to make her way to the darkest part. The place where the trees offered the most shade. She sat beneath a willow and cried. Curling her knees against her chest and burrowing herself into her dress.  
""Why aren't you with Loverboy?" A snarky half assed comment whipped through the air.  
She held in the sob that almost rocked her body. She refused to let this man see her cry. She heard the crunch of gravel as he stepped closer.  
""Are you alright?" His voice filled with concern. Meg looked up to make sure it was Hades, never had she heard this much compassion from him. His blue flame was tame and soft. His eyes searching hers. Tears filled her eyes again. Hades crouched in front of her.  
""Megara?" I wrapped my arms around him. At first he recoiled and tried to move back, then he stilled. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug.  
"Take me home." Her voice was faint, tickling his ear. It was a silent request which he understood the meaning of. She didn't mean her mortal home, she meant his.  
"As you wish." Were his last words before they disappeared into a cloud of blue flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers,  
Let me know how you like this one.  
Meg sat on the bright purple comforter. The bed soft a she laid back. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. For some reason, she felt that her heart had broken more than the break up with her first boyfriend. Knowing that Hercules had joined the gods. Pain and Panic entered the room.  
Panic spoke in a hurry. "Are you alright? I don't know how to help." Pain lulled in "I can only console that I have felt worse." They started jumping around the room knocking over things in a frenzy.  
Meg spoke in a bored, dull voice. "Guys, I can't tell what's worse, the fact that you are here or the fact that you guys are breaking all my stuff." Thye kept running around.  
"Well, its good to see that you haven't lost any of your dark sarcasm." I looked up to see Hades leaning up against the frame of the doorway.  
""You call that dark? You should really know better." His laugh rang with a ting of metal to it. Scratching at her ears. "You know enslaving girls in your free time and all."  
He strolled over to the bed. "You know I think I remember telling you that you where free, your the one that was all." He put his hands under his chin and made the most girlish sounding voice she had ever heard. "Please, dark one. Take me home." He blinked his lashes at her.  
Meg's face twisted into a smirk. "I did not say it like that."  
"Well, sorry to break it to you my little Nutmeg, but you kind of did. So I do have a job for you, since your back and all." She sighed. "What is it?"  
"He smiled his wickedly. He pulled out a box seemingly out of nowhere. "Deliver me some baklava. Pretty, please?" Meg looked at him sideways.  
"That's the job you have for me?" She looked at him strangely.  
He waved his hands, the box of baklava staying still in the air. "It is a gift, to say I am sorry. Nothing more. And you being the least scary person I know, I would like you to deliver it."  
Meg took the box. "Okay, I probably should get some fresh air anyway."  
His hair flamed purple for a moment. "Great, just tell them it is from a friend. I will bring you back when you are done." He waved his hand and she was standing in front of a quant little cottage.  
Meg walked over to the door and lightly knocked. A old, thin man answered the door. "Oh hello there. What can I do for ya?" He smile was toothy, with a few teeth missing.  
Meg held out the box. "I am delivering a gift from a friend."  
A woman's voice rang through the doorway. "What is that smell?"  
A voluptuous woman, who was quite a bit shorter than the man came to the door. "Oh dearie, what is that?"  
Meg spoke again. "A gift from a friend." The woman opened the box. Her eyes started to water.  
"Thank you. So glad to know he still remembers us. Could you tell him that he can come by to visit whenever he has time."  
Meg nodded. "I will tell him." The older gentleman said his goodbye and shut the door."  
In a flash Meg was back in the thrown room. Hades laying sideways in his seat. He flicked his finger into a flame./  
"Um.. So they wanted me to let you know that you can come by anytime you feel like it." Meg said.  
"Hades looked at her confused for a moment. Then he started laughing. "Oh Nutmeg, they actually thought I was wonder boy? Oh hellish, isn't that sweet."  
Wonder boy? "Those were Hercules parents?" Meg asked quickly. "What did you make me give them?"  
Hades laughed again. "A deal is a deal and it is time that they pay up." He said  
"What do you mean?" Meg asked incredibly.  
"You'll see, in about five minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hades, what did you make me do?" Meg said with agitation.

Hades started walking out of the room. Meg followed. The fates all sat in the collections room.

Hades entered with Meg hot on his tails.

Future turned and pointed at Meg. "You will be the one." Her long rotted finger stretching toward her.

Past added in. "You where the one."

Present "You are the one."

Hades turned and looked at Meg. His hair flaming up. The only person that the fates gave prophecy to was him.

He opened his mouth to say something when two spirits came down. Both had hollow cheeks. The moment that Meg saw their faces she gasped and covered her mouth. Hades face went stern.

"Your wish for a son has been granted, and now I have come to collect your souls." Hades voice sounded like the twanging of metal. "You are condemned to the river stix." He snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Meg stood stunned for a moment. "It was the food, you made me poison them."

Hades smirked. "Only because I can't kill a living thing. I can only collect them when they die. Some just need a little help getting there."

Meg tugged at her hair. "You are evil. I don't want any part of this"

Hades was next to her in a second, holding her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "You my dear," He paused. "Are mine."

Meg spoke sharply. "You said I was free."

Hades wrapped an arm around her waist. "That is not what I meant. Did you ever notice how you become faint and clumsy if you are on the midland too long?"

Their bodies pressed together. "What you getting at?"

"Your body belongs to the underground now. Since the first time you chose to take a bite of the fruit."

Meg's eyes grew wide from his words. No. That Can't be.

"You will fade into nothing if you stay there for more than a day."

Hades inched his face closer. "Your lying"

"If you think I am, then call me when you realize, that I own you. You are mine." He waved his hand.

Meg stood alone in the woods, where she had been weeping over the loss of Hercules. This time with a new worry in her center.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers. Sorry I have been MIA for a bit. I am back at it again though.

-Singing for love

The woods seemed colder now. The realization that Hades had been telling the truth. Meg had just killed Hercules' earthly family. She wasn't going to be able to change that. Even if she had done it unknowingly. Maybe wasting away would be better than living with what she had done. She stared into the darkest part of the woods knowing that Hercules would never be able to forgive her. She closed her eyes determined to wait out the time until she would fade into nothing.

Hades paced. Her time is almost up. She had yet to call him. What she planning? Begging Zeus for immortality so she could be with lover boy? How I hated that boy. It was a moment of greed stealing him away from Zeus. He could have given any child to the couple. Now he is a proverbial thorn in Hades side. Mortals never understood that he was the one to grant them their desires. He was the one to be worshipped. Yet he never asked for worship. Being in charge of their souls. To watch them until the river stix moved them to their next life. Had been enough for him until he met a young girl begging for the life of her lover. The boy had been to selfish to see what he had. This devoted and beautiful girl would have given anything for him. And she had wanted to give everything for him. Hades saw this beauty and became jealous. He wanted her. Not just her soul. He wanted her devotion, her loyalty, and her love. No, he didn't want love. Love was an emotion of the mortals. Hades shook the thought away. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on her.

In a flash of red and purple flames Hades stood in the dark wood of northern Athens. A crumbed form was curled up on the ground. This girl looked nothing like the strong, willful woman he had come to know. She was broken, she had given up. Hades had done this to her. And for the first time, he didn't know what to do. All he knew was he had to save her. Hades moved closer. She let out a soft sob. He knelt beside her curled body. He had no reservations about what be had made her do. Death was inevitable. And it was part of the circle of life. To be reborn you must die. And the deal with Hercules earthly parents had to come to a close.

His voice was soft as he called her. "Megara" Hades waited. Something in him seemed to hold back for a moment before he continued. "Please, come back." He could feel something in him fight. A God had just begged a mortal. He had brought himself to her level, Even if it was just for a moment. She looked up into his eyes. Glossed over from tears made her look helpless. She was so fragile. Hades held out his hand. They wouldn't know it until later, but this was the moment that would change everything for eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg stared at the hand before her. It is just gesture but it brought tears to her eyes. How could she live with what she has done? And how can she take the hand of the man who made her do it? She let her hand linger between Hades and herself. If she takes his hand he would now own her soul. Hercules would never shine a kind eye in her direction ever again.

Meg placed her hand in his and the world instantly flew away in a cloud of blue flames.

Hades put his hands to his head. Meg still hasn't stirred in a day in a half. He is afraid that she won't awake soon.

He could feel wishes being made but he didn't want to move. After a few moments more he walks away from the bed and out into the black hallway.

"Panic! Pain!" His voice carried through the narrow way and all of Hades. The two daemons had come tripping over themselves trying to get to him faster. He held in a sigh as they reached him.

"I need you two misfits to watch Meg and attend to anything she needs when she wakes."

"Will do." Pain stated proudly

"I... I will try." Panic stuttered out.

They both entered the room. Hades gave one more look to the sleeping woman before transporting in a mask of blue flame.

He arrived in a small chapel. The goddess Athena is presented in the center of a large wall. A man is crouched in front. Head bowed and hands on his legs.

"Please give me the strength for this." The man said quietly.

Hades slouched against a back wall. Folding his arms together.

"And the strength for what? If I might ask." Hades came off in a bored tone. These humans always asked for the strength of God's.

The man turned quickly. He looked ready to fight. Come on pretty boy, I may not be able to kill you but there are worst things than death.

"Hold off smart guy. I am here to make a deal." Hades put his hands up in a show of peace.

"A deal?" He did a once over of Hades. "What kind of deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hades had been sitting in the same place for six hours. Meg had awoken several hours prior, but had asked that he not see her. He didn't know what he was feeling with his conflicting emotions. He is a God and she is just a mortal, he shouldn't be getting worked up as he has been. Pain entered the room.

"Someone is here to see my royal majesticness" How Hades tired of his silly made up titles for him. Then he went back over what he just said. Meg wants to finally see him? About damned time.

"Where is she?"

Pain looked uncomfortable for a moment. "It's not here, Hermes is here for you." Pain paused. "In the collections room. What?! Why do they never tell me until people are already here. Fucking Ingrates. It's fine. Hades sighed as he stood up and walked to greet Hermes.

When Hades entered the room, Hermes was looking down into the river stix.

"Zeus planning a plague or something?" Hades asked as he leaned against the entry way.

Hermes turned around. "No," Hermes made a face.

"Then what do I owe the pleaser of Zeus errand boy in the bowels of Hades."

"I am to deliver a message."

"Well out with it, I have more important things to do." Hades said with irritation.

"You have to return Megara to the middle lands."

Now Hades was annoyed. He inspected his nails.

"No can do, she ate from the fruit here."

Hermes looked about to panic.

"Hades, please tell me she didn't." Hermes looked hopeful for a moment.

Hades just said nothing and gave him a sideways glance.

"Hades, the woman you have down here is Demeter's daughter."

Hades looked at Hermes.

"Hermes, she can't leave."

Hermes watched him carefully. "Hades, the middle land with freeze over if she doesn't."

"What?" Meg's voice stilled both of the gods.

Hades looked at Meg. He tried to stop himself from giving her body a once over in vain. She had traded her purple gown for a black one. It looked like pain and panic helped her get new clothes. Hades couldn't help thinking that black suited her well. He reached her face, a scowl was presently directed at him. She turned toward Hermes.

"Who's Demeter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Meg started pacing. She walked until she found a small entry way. Opened to just next to Cerberus. The river stix slightly within view. Cerberus turned as he caught sight of her, growling with all three of his heads.

"Stop it!" She yelled at him. All three heads showed surprise.

He bowed his heads laying them on the rocky ground like a puppy that had gotten caught doing something bad. She walked up and petted his middle head.

"Sorry, I yelled at you." She then petted the other two heads. He let out three separate yelps of glee from each head.

Meg sat down next to him. She leaned into as she drifted off.

Hermes and Meg had spoken for a little while before she walked off to get air. Hermes had said his goodbyes and let to fill Zeus in. Hades was beyond irritated but he was trying to keep his cool. He decided to go find Meg. Who cares if she doesn't want to see him? He owned all of Hades. He went in search of woman... goddess.

Hades looked around for her. He started going down every hallway. He finally found her with Cerberus. She was fast asleep on one of his paws. Cerberus let out a low growl at his presents. He put a finger to his lips to tell the dog to be quiet.

She moaned in her sleep. And softly whispered his name.

"Meg."

She moaned again.

"Meg?"

Meg was dreaming of being in the dinning hall. She was trying to strike a deal for her boyfriend. She knew that this was the only way to bring him back. Hades sat at the end of the table listening to her speak. He got up and came over to her.

"Why should I help you?" He was close.

She shifted. He had her pinned to the chair with his eyes.

"You can have my soul." She said quietly while looking down.

A Deal for a soul. Her boyfriend had made a deal with him many years ago. For strength in battle.

Hades watched her.

"He can return to the middle land. But if he dies a second time, his soul belongs to me."

She nodded in understanding.

"But your soul is mine, starting this moment."

Her eyes whipped up to his. Her hands fiddled with her dress.

"I agree."

Hades reached a hand forward to shake on the deal. She shook his hand.

Hades leaned in and pressed his lips to hers aggressively. She responded immediately.

His lips moved to her neck making her moan.

"Hades" She said softly

"Meg." His voice was husky.

She moan at his attention to her neck.

"Meg?"

This time the voice woke her up. She opened her eyes to see Hades looking at her. She cleared her throat and touched her heated face. He seemed uncomfortable, odd coming from the ruler of the Underworld.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers.**

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life kind of kicked me around like a game of soccer. I did read all your comments. Thank you for the support on this story.

Meg had sat up quickly, not realizing how close Hades was when she woke up. She almost knocked heads. He also stood up. Both of them brushing off their clothes.

She shot a glance at him. She should be mad at him right now. She should hate him right now. But Megara couldn't pull up the argument to throw his when he looked at her like that. Or the way his muscles on his arms rippled when he moved. Or imagine what would happen if his robes where light aflame or fall off.

"You know if you carve a vase it will last longer" He said as he stood arms crossed, smirk painted to his face.

Meg could feel the blush coming to her cheeks.

"I was just noticing how crocked your nose is." She waved it off.

Hades immediately snatched the hand that she was waving and pulled her into him. His other hand snaked around her neck. He ran his nose along her neck, relishing in the soft moan she let out.

"Megara." She shivered as he said her name."You weren't staring anywhere near my face."

Hades let her go and took a step back. He ran a hand through the flames on his head. He made a 'uh um' clearing his throat.

"But, I did wake you for a reason, although it was fun watching you sleep. All the moaning and such."

Meg's face turned bright red now.

Hades waved his hand dramatically. "Yeah, it was all like Hercules this and Hercules that."

She felt her skin lose a little blush. She walked past him.

"I said no such thing." She said with a slight pitch.

She started back down the hall. After Meg left Hades, he muttered under his breath. "Oh, believe me, I know." His voice was husky with a deep tone.


End file.
